Our Dirty Little Secret
by livelovesvu
Summary: Nothing to do with the song. After Olivia tells Elliot she loves him will he admit his feelings or walk away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story not sure if I like it yet. Please review and tell me what you think.

Sitting on the couch laughing together, it was strange but real. They both needed a break. It had been another unbearably hard day at work. It always was, just worse when it involved kids. Like today.

"It's your turn truth or dare?" he asked playfully.

"Truth"

"Alright do you have a dirty little secret?" he laughed as he asked the question.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be my dirty little secret" she stated looking at him with her sparkling eyes. She knew she was flirting but she wanted to be adventurous.

"They could be our dirty little secrets. Like this…" he reached out grabbed the back of her head and stuck his tongue in her mouth tasting her. Doing exactly what he had wanted to do for so long.

"Wow Stabler impressive. Still want to know my dirty secret?" she looked into his eager eyes and continued, "I love you and I have for ten years" she said with a big smile that started to fade when she saw his face.

"Olivia I'm sorry I didn't see the time I have to head home. I will see you tomorrow though. Bye" he said quickly as he grabbed he coat and walked out the door. She fell to the ground and started crying. She reached for her phone and called the only friend she could think of.

"Cuhcasseyyyy" she stuttered trying to breathe and stop crying.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend while she listened to her sobbing.

"I told him I loved him! He walked out the door and didn't say anything!" she sobbed a little more and continued, "HE KISSED ME."

"Oh my god!! Seriously?!??!? You told him you loved him? What did he say??" She said spastically.

"He walked out the door. Just like every other guy…."

Please review if you want me to write a new chapter or if you hate the story. I would really apreciate it. =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short I didn't think people would actually like the story XD. I will make up for it in this chapter. So this is taking place in the 11th season. Elliot and Kathy are divorced. I don't own anything

The next morning she got into work first. She sat down and turned on her computer and tried to act like nothing was wrong. She was finishing up paper work when Elliot finally got to work. He looked at her and knew she wasn't okay.

"Liv, I'm really sorry about last night. You just caught me off guard, I really wasn't expecting…." He said as he was cut off by her.

"Forget it. It was stupid and I didn't even mean it" she paused looking at the hurt in his eyes, "Can we just pretend it didn't happen? Thanks"

"Yeah sure whatever." He replied with hurt in his voice. He turned on his computer and pretended to work on paper word. He couldn't stop thinking about Liv and how much he really did love her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Olivia's phone buzz loudly on her desk. He didn't notice she had gotten up to use the restroom, so he decided to read the message.

Casey: How did it go this morning?

He read it and was confused. He knew Olivia would kick his ass for reading the message but he didn't care. He was curious and decided to reply.

Elliot: How did what go?

Casey: Seeing Elliot….duhh

Elliot: Oh well it was fine. I told him I didn't mean I love him.

Casey: Did he actually believe you?

Elliot: Yea why wouldn't he?

Casey: Olivia we both know you love him. You always have and always will.

Elliot. Yea I guess. Hey I g2g.

He flipped the phone closed right as Olivia walked back into the room. She picked up her phone and looked at Elliot.

"Needed to use my phone?" She asked in her interrogating tone.

"Uh yea sorry" he said apologetically.

"Olivia, Elliot, my office now" Cragen ordered form across the room. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and walked into his office with confused faces.

" A mother came into day and reported she saw her husband molesting her son. You two go pick up the dad from work. Munch and Tutuola will question the mother." He said sternly. Olivia and Elliot walked out grabbing there coats and heading to the parking lot. They were completely silent the entire way to the husband's office. As they were entering the building Elliot broke the silence.

"Are you okay? You look like you were crying" he said sympathetically..

"I'm fine. Why the hell do you care anyways" she snapped back.

"I care about you, you know that. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he said trying not to lose his temper.

"Are you serious? Just forget about it, it doesn't matter."

They rode the elevator up to the forth floor when they finally got to Jason Maxwell's office. They walked in interrupting what looked like a small business meeting.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he asked. They flashed there badges.

"Yes, we would like to talk to you in private. Could you come down to our squad room please?" she asked nicely.

"Can this wait?" he asked impatiently.

"No, so hurry up" Elliot demanded.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After getting a confession out of Jason for molesting his son Cragen said they could go home. Olivia walked to her locker to grab her coat and purse when Elliot stopped her.

"Hey Liv want to grab dinner or something?" he asked.

"No I'm busy tonight sorry" she lied.

" Okay good night then" he said nicely. She forced a smile and walked away. She was going home when she got a text message from Casey.

Casey: What made you change your mind about Elliot?

Olivia: What are you talking about?

Casey:…amnesia much? Don't you remember our convo this morning?

Olivia: Casey I have no idea what your talking about.

Casey: Want to meet for drinks? I'll explain there

Olivia : Yea meet you at our normal spot in fifteen min.

Casey: Okay sounds good.

Olivia flipped her phone shut and tried to figure out what the hell Casey was talking about. She got in a cab and headed to the bar.

"Hey Liv. How are you?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Confused. Care to tell me about our conversation this morning I have no memory of?" she asked.

" Here just look at it" She said sticking out her phone so Olivia would read the messages on the screen.

"Case, I didn't write that. I wonder who…that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him!" she was turning red and Casey knew she was furious.

"Olivia calm down." She was practically begging.

"Casey im sorry but I have to go." She said as she stood up and started to walk out of the bar.

"Olivia stop!" she yelled. It was too late Olivia was out the door and on her way to Elliot's apartment.

A/N: Okay so the next chapter can go two ways. They get together or have a big fight. Tell me what you think should happen in a review. Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so everybody seems to want a big fight and then hooking up for E/O. I have little faith in my abilities to write about love , Ill try but no guarantees.

Oh and I don't own them. =(

Chapter three.

*buzzzzzzzzzzzzz* Elliot jumped off his couch startled by his intercom buzzing.

"Yea who is there?" he asked while yawning.

"Let me up there Stabler" Olivia demanded.

"Liv?" he asked confused, "hold on I will buzz you up"

She walked up the stairs. She was fairy sure she had steam coming out of her ears. She hadn't been this mad in a long time. She tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths before knocking. She got to his door, surprised to find it open. She saw Elliot sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"What the hell is your problem Stabler" she said with a shaky voice, unsure of if she wanted to scream or cry. She hated how he made her feel like this.

"I don't have one. You obviously do. What are you so mad about anyways?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"What you think I would find out about you texting Casey on my phone?" she asked watching his cocky smile fade, while he started to blush, "You had NO right to touch my phone"

"Okay I'm sorry. Jesus Liv chill. It was just a joke. " he said defensively.

" Yea fucking hilarious" she said seriously.

"Fuck Olivia what do you want? You love me then you hate me. Make up your damn mind!" he said regretting brining up the L word again.

"I don't love you and I NEVER will. You are such an ass!" she screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Olivia what are you hiding? This obviously isn't about the texting!" he said trying not to lose his temper.

"Its that I love you so much and you don't give a shit about me!" she said wiping away her tears, "what is wrong with me? You can love Kathy and Dani, but not me! What did I ever do to you?"

"Its not true." he said quietly looking down.

"Whats not true Elliot? Everything I have ever done for you isn't enough. Quite frankly I'm sick of it, of you!" she had finally stopped crying. She hated crying in front of people.

"Olivia I have always loved you. I always will. Nothing you say or do can stop me from loving you!" he said. He grabbed her pulling her close. She looked in his shinning blue eyes and knew she was exactly where she needed to be. She closed her eyes and felt as his lips pressed against hers. She had never wanted to hear anything so bad. She has never felt so good. She wanted to stay there kissing him until the day she died. She was awakened from her thought when she felt a wave of cold air hit her back. She realized Elliot had ripped of her shirt and was starting at her pants. She put her hands in front of her and started working on undoing his belt. As soon as they were done taking each others clothes off he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Are you okay with this? I really do love you" he said sincerely. He looked up and saw her smile and took it as his green light to go. He slowed lowered him self on top of her while she arched her back. He found his way inside of her and started to thrust. Harder and harder each time. He listened to Olivia's soft moans and whimpered breathing. She knew she was going to be sore the next day but didnt give a fuck. She was on cloud nine and was happier than she had ever been. When he released inside her he screamed her name is relief. He pulled himself out and looked at her. She was glowing and he could help but notice how beautiful she really was.

"El, you know I really do love you" she said with a big smile on her face.

"I know and you always will" he said with his cocky smile returning. That night they fell asleep in each others arms. Each praying the other wouldn't regret it the next day.

A/N: So yea. Please dont be harsh I know it was horrible, but hey it was my first try. Hopefully I will get better at it=)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I was out of town all week so I haven't been updating my fanfics or my YouTube. SORRY!. Please review!

Oh and I don't own anything.

They were sleeping in each others arms when Elliot's phone began to ring. He rolled over letting her out of his arms and answered the phone not bothering to check the caller i.d. Olivia sat up and watched him slowly flip up his phone.

"Stabler" he said while wiping his eyes. "Jesus slow down I cant under stand you" he demanded. Olivia was confused about who would call him this late sense it clearly wasn't about work.

"Yea I'm on my way." He hung up.

"Who was that?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Kathy, she thinks she herd someone in the basement so I'm going to check it out" he said with a yawn.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"No its okay. I will see you at work this morning." He kissed her on the forehead, "bye."

She smiled back and watched his walk out the door. He got in his car and rushed to Kathy's. When he got there he was surprised to find her in a lacy black bra with matching panties.

"Hi Elliot. I've really missed you lately" she said seductively. He stood there out of words to say. All he could think of was how great the looked.

"Dickie and Lizzie are at sleepovers and Eli is asleep. I was hoping you missed me too." She said putting his hand on the back of her bra. She grabbed his hang and dragged him to there old bedroom. He crawled on top of her and started kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and tore off his shirt. Just as she put her hands on his pants he finally spoke up.

"I can't. I don't know what I'm doing. I have to go" he said standing up and putting his shit back on.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

"I'm in love with Olivia not you. You left me. You cant just decide when you want to love me. Were over Kath" he said sternly.

"Your in love with that slut?" she yelled.

"She is NOT a slut. Don't you ever talk about her like that!" he argued back.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed in his face.

"Gladly" he yelled as he walked out the door.

He got into his car thinking about how he was going to tell Olivia what happened. He drove back to his apartment and went to sleep. The next morning he work up took a shower and drove to work. He sat at his desk and smiled at Olivia.

"Good morning," she smiled "what happened at Kathy's?"

He looked down and started to feel sick.

"Can we go out side and talk?" he asked sincerely. They walked down the the hall way and up the stairs to the roof.

"I kissed her?" he said.

"When?" She asked with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Last night after I left your apartment" he said ashamed.

"This is why we would never work. I cannot trust you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't trust anybody" he said pulling her in for a hug. He was surprised when she resisted.

"Elliot I cant do this right now. I'm not just a hookup. You just do that to me and then go screw your ex wife." She said as she started to walk away he stopped her.

"No that's not how it happened. She came on to me and I stopped her. I promise Olivia, you know I love you more than anything" he said praying she would forgive him.

"It better never happen again" she said wiping away the last of her tears. He kissed her and she weakly kissed back, "lets just get back before Cragen kick our asses."

As they walked back Elliot held her close feeling how tense she was. He knew he messed up big time but never meant to hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. First week of High School and stressful week at cheer. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Also please check out my e/o videos on youtube. User name XxElliotandOlivaxX.

Oh and duh. I don't own the characters (sad face.)

Previous chapter: _"Elliot I cant do this right now. I'm not just a hookup. You just do that to me and then go screw your ex wife." She said as she started to walk away he stopped her._

"_No that's not how it happened. She came on to me and I stopped her. I promise Olivia, you know I love you more than anything" he said praying she would forgive him._

"_It better never happen again" she said wiping away the last of her tears. He kissed her and she weakly kissed back, "lets just get back before Cragen kick our asses."_

_As they walked back Elliot held her close feeling how tense she was. He knew he messed up big time but never meant to hurt her._

They walked back in to the squad room and sat at there desks. Elliot could see the hurt in Olivia's eyes. She could see that Elliot felt horrible. She knew she was making him feel horrible but she was to hurt to worry about his feelings. She knew that it was going to be a bad day.

"Who died?" Munch joked hoping to lighten there moods.

"Back off Munch" Olivia snapped back.

"I see there is trouble in paradise for you two so I'm going to leave you two to work it out"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They had known each other so long they didn't really need words to understand what each other was thinking. He just wanted her to know he meant he loved her. Olivia broke the staring by looking back down at her paperwork and pretending to type something on her computer. The rest of there day passed by quickly. They didn't get any new cases so they got to go home early. Olivia was about to get into her car when she heard footsteps behind her. She put her hand on her gun and turned around. To her surprise it was Cragen.

"Jesus captain trying to give me a heart attack?" she said relieved to see him.

"Olivia I need to know what's going on with you and Elliot" he asked in a stern voice. She looked down.

"Nothing. We are partners and that's it." She lied, still looking down.

"I know for a fact that's a lie. You two barley said a word to each other today. If you were fighting you would be screaming at each other. You two aren't acting like your self's. If I have to I will separate you two." he stated.

"I want a new partner" she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Not sure if it was the best idea.

"Yes. Maybe I can just switch with John or Fin. Please captain I really need a break from him. If not it might be back to computer crimes" she said wiping a tear away.

"I'll see what I can do. See you tomorrow Olivia." He said turning around and walking back towards the precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

_Later that night_

Olivia was sitting on her couch reading a book when she heard he phone vibrate on her coffee table. She saw the caller i.d and hesitated to answer.

"What do you want Elliot?" she asked.

"To talk to you. Will you let me in? I'm by your building" he begged.

"Fine." She hung up and buzzed him in. He knocked on her door. Slowly she opened the door. She started when she to say hello when she felt his lips pressing against hers. He pulled away after and began to talk.

"A girl like you is impossible to find. I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry for hurting you. You know I would never ever hurt you on purpose. I love you more than anything. I'm sick of our sick twisted love story. I want everyone to know I love you. Olivia Marie Benson, will you marry me?" he asked.

She wiped her tears away. She was shocked and could not believe what she had just heard.

"Yes. I would love to be Olivia Stabler but I don't know if it would work. Were always fighting and you haven't even told your kids were dating, if that's what you would call it. Are you sure your ready for this?" she asked seriously.

"I've been ready for this since the first day I saw you. You and I together forever is the only thing I will ever want."

A/N: So I think this is the last chapter unless a lot of people review and actually want another chapter. But I'm working on a new story and I hope it wont fail like Pieces Of Us Everywhere. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me.

With love,

Livelovesvu.


End file.
